Una noche para recordar
by Mc.Abubu
Summary: Una noche de trabajo como cualquiera, o eso parecía, hasta que cierta morena hace su aparición ocupando la atención de la ambarina. vale lo se es un mal Summary pero denle una oportunidad :D


**Bueno la verdad es que este pequeño fic lo tenia guardado desde ya hace un tiempo y no me atrevía a subirlo pero q ver que opinan...**

**k-on no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.. a y ta,poco las cancion que fueron empleadas en el trascurso del fic**

* * *

**Una noche para recordar…**

Quien diría que un día ordinario se convertiría en el mejor de mi vida… bueno tal vez se preguntaran a que me refiero, ¿no les ha pasado que de repente conocen a alguien que cambia sus vidas para siempre? ¿Qué un día son simplemente uno más del montón y algo, o alguien, les hace dar un giro de 180°? Bueno eso fue lo que paso aquel viernes en la noche.

Mis amigos y yo nos encontrábamos en aquella vieja disco donde tocábamos cada fin, el dueño era muy genial con nosotros y la paga era buena, ya saben la economía está mal y hay que sacar provecho a nuestros talentos musicales ¿no?.

Bueno yo estaba concentrada en mi batería como de costumbre, destacándome como siempre y lanzándoles una que otra de mis encantadoras sonrisas a las chicas lindas que gritaban mi nombre. La noche no era muy especial que digamos, todo marchaba bien, tocamos algunas canciones de nuestra autoría y una que otra que eran pedidas por los fans como "Sing" de My Chemical Romance o "This is War" de 30STM.

Llego el momento del descanso así que fui con los chicos a la barra a tomar algo y tal vez aprovechar a olvidarme un poco de cosas como la universidad, mis padres entre otras cosas, puesto es verdad que ya tengo edad suficiente para irme de casa pero digamos que no lo hice de la manera correcta. Bueno eso no importa aquí la cosa es que hay estaba yo en la barra con un Sex on The Beach en mi mano derecha y mi móvil en la izquierda revisando uno que otro correo sin importancia, sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado pero no le preste atención hasta que escuche aquella hermosa y dulce voz.

-¡Ey jefe! Dame un cosmopolita… - dijo una joven de unos 19 años de cabello oscuro largo y unos hermosos ojos grises, vestía con una camisa de cuello negra como la noche lo suficientemente ajustada como para resaltar su figura, un par de pantalones blancos y converse negros.

-Aquí tiene señorita Akiyama – dijo el hombre entregándole la bebida mientras notaba un pequeño desgane en la expresión de la morena quien se encontraba pedida en sus pensamientos – ¿algún problema? Veo que hoy no viene acompañado, ¿ha pasado algo con el joven Naoki?

-Mmm lo he encontrado con la cama con mi mejor amiga…. O la que se supone que era mi mejor amiga – dio un sorbo a su bebida y soltó un largo suspiro.

-vaya vaya quien diría que el joven Naoki sería capaz de algo como eso – dicho esto el señor se retiró puesto que otro cliente lo llamaba.

-Ese bastardo… - dijo casi en un susurro la morena mientras terminaba su bebida de una sola vez, se disponía a pedir otra hasta que sola se le presento frente ella – pero si yo no he pedido nada – dijo dirigiéndose al barman quien le hizo una seña dirigiéndose a la joven de cabello castaño a su lado.

Aquella hermosa morena volteo a ver a su benefactora y allí estaba yo con mi genial cabello castaño alborotado, un pantalón negro bastante ajustado, una playera amarilla y encima una camisa de cuello abierta de color blanco y claro no podían faltar mis converse amarillos, creo que también llevaba una corbata negra pero no se don… a así está en mi cabeza, los chicos de la banda me la habían puesto allí luego de terminar el primer set, que tontos. La mire con una de mis sonrisas y le dije:

-vaya que es un bastardo, el engañar a tan hermosa dama no tiene perdón de Dios, de seguro mañana se va a arrepentir de haberte perdido, digo ¿no? es que a kilómetros se nota lo noble, amable e indudable mente bella que eres, que digo bella preciosa – le sonreí pero no obtuve una respuesta así que proseguí – que modales los míos, soy Ritsu Tainaka es un placer conocerte – le extendí la mano ella me miro dudosa y la tomo.

-Mio…. Mio Akiyama – dijo regalándome una sonrisa tan pero tan hermosa que hasta creo que algunos colores subieron a mis mejillas – no creo que se trate de arrepentirse o no de igual manera no pienso perdonarlo….

-¿Ves?, sabía que también eras muy inteligente – bromee un poco y ella sonrió divertida – tienes una sonrisa hermosa – le dije coquetamente.

-y tu una corbata en la cabeza jajaja

-¡¿Eh?! Jajaja ¿que no sabes que es la última moda? – ambas reímos hasta que la música paro y uno de mis compañeros hablaba al micrófono.

- ejem la cabeza hueca de la baterista de The Heavy Dream por favor presentarse en el escenario, repito ¡TAINAKA RITSU MUEVE TU TRACERO AL ESCENARIO AHORAAAA! – ese estúpido lo voy a matar.

-¿Eres baterista? – me pregunto algo sorprendida la morena a mi lado.

-Así es genial ¿no?

-Jajaja vaya ego que tienes, eres bastante divertida Tainaka – ¿era esa una mirada seductora? Definitivamente si – bueno creo que tus amigos te esperan en la tarima no los hagas esperar – joder esa sonrisa me mata.

-¿Oye te quedaras verdad? Digo si quieres luego de este set podemos pasar un rato juntas, claro si quieres…. – el inepto de mi amigo me seguía llamando por micrófono pero no podía irme, no sin antes saber su respuesta.

-Mmm vale está bien pero solo si me gusta como tocas…

-Jajaja tenlo por seguro – me levante rápidamente y corrí a la tarima solo basto que colocara mi pie en los escalones para que todas las fan gritaran enloquecidas mi nombre.

Me reuní con los chicos para cuadrar que canción tocaríamos, nos posicionamos cada uno en su lugar, desde atrás de la batería podía ver a Mio en la barra con la mirada clavada en mí y una expresión de bastante divertida seguro a causa de los gritos de la fans. Listos todos el guitarrista comenzó por fin con el show, recuerdo que la primera canción fue "Arráncame el corazón" de Mana.

**Yo sigo solo**  
**aquí en mi habitación, solo,**  
**ya anunciaste que te ibas a marchar**  
**de mi lado.**

**Silencio del teléfono,**  
**lo lanzo a la pared,**  
**no puedo más, prefiero ya,**  
**si tú te vas te pido**

**arráncame el corazón,**  
**si tú te vas,**  
**arráncame el corazón,**  
**te pido amor**  
**arráncame la vida,**  
**te pido amor**  
**arráncame el corazón.**

Todos coreaban la canción con nosotros algunos con sus manos arriba y otros envueltos en la emoción cantando. Voltee a ver la chica de ojos grises quien me miraba con asombro, cosa que me dio más energía para continuar.

**Amor mío, qué es lo que te pasa,**  
**dime si hay alguien en medio,**  
**entre tú y yo,**  
**cuéntame todo, yo lo entenderé**  
**y si te vas, por favor,**  
**arráncame la vida.**

**Silencio del teléfono,**  
**lo lanzo a la pared,**  
**si no puedo más,**  
**prefiero ya,**  
**si tú te vas te pido**

**arráncame el corazón,**  
**si tú te vas,**  
**arráncame el corazón,**  
**te pido amor**  
**arráncame la vida,**  
**te pido amor**  
**arráncame el corazón.**  
**Te pido amor.**

De un momento a otro no la vi más en la barra y comencé a buscarla entre el público para encontrarme con esos orbes grises nuevamente en uno de los lugares más cercanos de tarima.

**Y sigo esperando que regreses a mi lado,**  
**sé que pronto entrarás en la cuenta,**  
**volverás a mi lado.**

El guitarrista se lució unos segundos con un solo y todos cantaban y saltaban con entusiasmo.

**Arráncame el corazón,**  
**si tú te vas,**  
**arráncame el corazón,**  
**te pido amor**  
**arráncame la vida,**  
**te pido amor**  
**arráncame el corazón.**  
**Te pido amor.**

**Volverás lo sé mi amor,**  
**volverás lo sé mi amor,**  
**volverás lo sé mi amor,**  
**y sabrás lo que es amor.**

La canción concluyo y todos aplaudieron eufóricamente, la mira a los ojos y le brinde una sonrisa con mi pulgar en el aire. Los chicos se acercaron a mi dándome un micro de esos que se cuelgan en la oreja y dándome nuevas instrucción, puesto que nuestra cantante femenina se había quedado ronca la noche anterior me tocaba a mi cantar la siguiente canción, bueno ya lo había hecho antes así que no se me complicaba tocar y cantar a la vez. - ¿están listooos? ¿Qué les parece algo de Paramore?

**if i'm a bad person, you don't like me**  
**i guess i'll go, make my own way**  
**it's a circle**  
**a mean cycle**  
**i can't excite you anymore**  
**where's your gavel? your jury?**  
**what's my offense this time?**  
**you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me**  
**well sentence me to another life.**

**don't wanna hear your sad songs**  
**i don't wanna feel your pain**  
**when you swear it's all my fault**  
**cause you know we're not the same**  
**we not the same**  
**oh we're not the same**  
**the friends who stuck together**  
**we wrote our names in blood**  
**but i guess you can't accept that the change is good**  
**it's good**  
**it's good**

El público está muy emocionado incluyendo aquella hermosa morena que cantaba y brincaba durante toda la canción.

**you treat me just like another stranger**  
**well it's nice to meet you sir**  
**i guess i'll go**  
**i best be on my way out**

**ignorance is your new best friend**  
**ignorance is your new best friend**

**this is the best thing that could've happened**  
**any longer and i wouldn't have made it**  
**it's not a war no, it's not a rapture**  
**i'm just a person but you can't take it**  
**the same tricks that once fooled me**  
**they won't get you anywhere**  
**i'm not the same kid from your memory**  
**now i can fend for myself**

**don't wanna hear your sad songs**  
**i don't wanna feel your pain**  
**when you swear it's all my fault**  
**cause you know we're not the same**  
**we not the same**  
**oh we're not the same**  
**we used to stick together**  
**we wrote our names in blood**  
**but i guess you can't accept that the change is good**  
**it's good**  
**it's good**

No sé qué tenía esa chica pero me hacía sentir viva, mi energía aumentaba con cada sonrisa que me regalaba, esa mirada me volvía loca, joder ¿Qué escondes bajo esos hermosos ojos grises? Siento que me hipnotiza.

**you treat me just like another stranger**  
**well it's nice to meet you sir**  
**i guess i'll go**  
**i best be on my way out (x2)**

**ignorance is your new best friend**  
**ignorance is your new best friend**  
**ignorance is your new best friend**  
**ignorance is your new best friend**

**you treat me just like another stranger**  
**well it's nice to meet you sir**  
**i guess i'll go**  
**i best be on my way out**

La canción finalizó y yo me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos, estaba perdida en esos ojos que me miraban con una sonrisa, me atrevería a decir que yo tenía la sonrisa más estúpida del universo pero en ese momento no me importaba solo quería bajar de la tarima tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo, esperen ¿por qué no? No sería mala idea, aunque…. ¿y si ella no quiere? Además aún faltan unas tres canciones más para terminar el show. ¿Ah? Creo que quiere decirme algo, pero ¿qué es? No puedo leer bien sus labios bien me acercare a ella un momento a ver.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella no me dio tiempo de decir nada puesto que la señorita sonrisa enamoradora me tomo del brazo y salió corriendo, ¿me habrá leído el pensamiento? Naaah no creo - ¡Eeh Mio! ¿A dónde me llevas? – dije sin parar de correr, no recibí respuesta sin embargo no insistí, unos segundos después nos encontrábamos fuera del establecimiento espere unos momentos para recuperar el aire hasta que por fin pude hablar.

-¡oe! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me has sacado de allí de esa manera?

-lo siento pero tenía que decirte, algo… algo que no puede esperar – acto seguido la morena me beso o.O así es me beso, no duro mucho pero fue muy dulce y suave – no sé qué tienes tu pero desde que te vi en la barra no he podido quitarte la mirada de encima, tal vez pienses que soy una tonta que nadie podría enamorarse así de rápido pero….

-solo cállate y besa otra vez…. – la verdad es que no necesitaba explicaciones yo me sentía exactamente igual, fue…. ¿cómo se dice? Amor a primera vista, así que la tome de la cintura y la bese, ese si fue un beso largo y apasionado, roce sus labios con mi lengua como pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que se me fue concedido dándole más fuerza a aquel beso que me llevaba al cielo y de regreso. Nos separamos un poco a causa de la falta de aire y nos miramos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡RITSUUUUUUUUUU! Tu grandísima idiota ¿por qué te has ido así a mitad de la presentación? Solo espera que te agarre que te voy a matar…- mi mejor amigo, y guitarrista principal de la banda, se acercaba amenazante a nosotras, sabía que estaba molesto, bueno no es como si fuese muy difícil de adivinar. Tome a Mio de la mano y corrí a mi auto nos montamos y arranque dejando atrás a mi molesto amigo quien aun gritaba mi nombre con ira, ya me arreglaría con el mañana.

-vaya de la que nos hemos salvado – le dije soltando un largo suspiro.

-¿nos? Pero si a la que iban a matar era a ti – me contesto divertida aquella burlona morena.

-Pues sí, pero fuiste tú quien me saco del local o ¿no?

-L-Lo siento – oh se ha sonrojado que linda es.

-jaja no tienes que disculparte la verdad yo estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo…. – luego de eso no hablamos más si no después de unos cinco minutos que llegamos a la playa, luego de estacionarme me baje rápidamente para alcanzar a abrirle la puerta le tendí la mano para que bajase y nos acercamos a la orilla.

-nunca había ido a la playa de noche…. Es realmente hermosa – dijo Mio soltando mi mano para abrazarme y darme un suave beso en los labios.

-No tan hermosa como tu pero si lo es – le dije con una de mis sonrisas encantadoras.

-Si claro de seguro eso se lo dices a todas…. Y capaz que siempre traes a tus chiquillas enamoradas aquí o ¿me equivoco? – me dijo separándose de mí y levantando una ceja.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, eres una casanova jum – replico dándome la espalda y cruzándose de brazos. Yo la abrace por atrás y le dije algunas palabras al oído.

-tu era la primera y la única persona que yo traería a este lugar….. Mi lugar secreto – Mio volteo a mirarme y yo tome su rostro entre mis manos – y es verdad le he dicho a muchas chicas que son lindas y hermosas, pero ninguna como tú, no existe belleza que se te compare…. Tu…. Tú eres como esa luz de luna que me arropa cada noche, o esa suave brisa que me acaricia cada mañana jajaja de verdad no puedo creerlo….

-¿que no puedes creer?

-no puedo creer que yo allá dicho todo eso, saber no soy para nada romántica y lo cursi simplemente no me va pero contigo… contigo todo es diferente… Contigo siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa…. Siento que…. Siento que te conozco de toda una eternidad… Siento que te amo – ¡LO DIJEEEEEE!

-Yo también te amo Ritsu – fue lo último que escuche de aquellos finos y rosados labios antes de besarme una vez más. Esos labios me volvía loca, en pleno beso la cagas y di un par de vueltas como tórtolas enamoradas hasta que caímos en la arena, ella sobre mí para ser más precisos, sin romper el beso pasee mi mano por su espalda debajo de su camisa, Mio se sentó sobre mí y me miro con una cara que aún no había visto, repleta de lujuria y pasión.

Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa hasta deshacerse de ella dejando ver un brasier negro que hacia contraste con su pálida piel, yo me encontraba atónita tanta belleza junta DIOOS. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi vientre levantando mi playera que no tardó mucho en desaparecer, beso tras beso nos olvidábamos de nuestro alrededor, del lugar y el hecho de que alguien nos pudiera ver, bueno aunque eran casi las tres de la mañana y nos encontrábamos en una parte de la playa bastante alejada de la carretera así que no creo que eso sea realmente un problema.

Simplemente fue perfecto, nuestros únicos testigos fueron aquellas estrellas que a millones de kilómetros brillaban y la plateada luna que nos cubría con su tenua luz y claro como olvidar la brisa marina que traía cada ola del inmenso mar.

¿Qué paso después? Pues no mucho nos fuimos a vivir juntas hasta terminar nuestros estudios universitarios, Mio se convirtió en una reconocida cirujana y yo en profesora de música, si soy profesora ¿algún problema? ¿No? Ok.

Bueno luego de eso nos fuimos a París y aquí estamos en un pequeño pero acogedor departamento donde criamos a nuestros mellizos Mitsuko y Riko, a si tenemos dos hijos jejeje. La bella Mitsuko, con su hermoso cabello oscuro al igual que su madre aunque con mis ojos y carácter y Riko, mi pequeño campeón, quien tiene su cabello castaño al igual que yo y esos hermosos ojos grises que ocultan la timidez de Mio.

Quien diría que hoy estaría de aniversario número 15 con aquella chica que conocí en la disco donde trabajaba a los 19 años, esa morena que me hizo enamorarme de ella cada día, nunca imagine que esa hermosa joven de orbes grises se convertiría en la madre de mis hijos y claro el amor de mi vida.

Estoy segura que este amor durara por toda la eternidad ¿no es así mi querida Mio…..

Fin...

* * *

**¿y? ¿que les pereció? bueno si les soy sincera este fic resulto de un momento de vagancia entre mi mejor amiga y yo x_x asi que no es solo mia la idea también de mi amiga .**

**Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, quejas, amenazas, etc etc...**

**Bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización de un genial accidente :D**

**Kmcho fuera (-'_'-)/**


End file.
